


Finding the Light (Chapter 1)

by nikbik96



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Action, Brainwashing, Control, Depression, F/M, Hans Not Dead, Lightsabers, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, dark side, tough love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikbik96/pseuds/nikbik96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after the events of The Force Awakens, Kylo Ren is captured after his ship crashes in Tatooine. He is brought back to his mother, Leia, and his former bestfriend Poe, where she and Poe have vowed to help Ben. But the First Order and the Knights of Ren are on the hunt for him. Can they save Ben? Or lose him forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding the Light (Chapter 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Honestly I don't even know if people will like this I've just had all these ideas in my head and I feel like I need to get them out. If you do decide to read this, I am very thankful. also please be critical. I want to improve my writing as much as possible. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this story!  
> Also PS Han is alive, I'm just too big of a Han Solo fan for him to really be dead, so in this story he isn't. Okay thanks :)  
> Also PPS I'm not really big into sex scenes, also I'm pretty sure I'd be atrocious at them, so if you are wanting to read graphic sex scenes you might have to pass on this one. But if you wanna read about love and relationships and forgiveness then I'm your girl. And I'm not great at explaining things so if it feels like I should be including something let me know. Okay thanks again

Rumors flooded the hallways of the Rebel base, claiming something that Poe Dameron felt very distressed about: the Kylo Ren had been captured, and he was being brought back to base. Hearing the news he had to find the one person who would confirm this, Leia Organa. Looking calm, but silently freaking out, Poe walked to General Organa's office and knocked on the door. He found her focusing on her data pad, not even noticing that he was there.

"General Organa?", Poe uttered softly. He was trying to act cool but he knew she would be able to tell that he was on edge.

"Oh Lieutenant Dameron, I'm sorry I did not hear you come in. What can I do for you? And I don't mean to rush you but I need to make this short." She spoke with strength in her voice, as usual, but there was a sense of desperation behind her words.

"So it's true, Kylo Ren has been captured and he's being brought to base? What do you expect to do with him?" Poe asked.

Leia sighed heavily, "Yes, yes its true. I honestly have no idea what to do with him. I have a million different scenarios running through my head but, and I'll be very truthful with you, I just want to see my son. I have a slight inclination that you know what I mean."

Poe did understand her. Ever since Poe found out that his childhood best friend was still alive, he has had this wanting, no needing, to see Ben. Poe had his suspicions when he was being interrogated by him on the Finalizer but when he heard that Han Solo had been attacked by his son, then he knew it was true. He just wanted to ask Ben why? Why the killing? Why the Dark side? Was it the power? He knew that Ben hadn't cared about that. Ben cared about his mother and his favorite droid and about Poe. He cared about climbing trees and watching the sunset. That is, of course, before he was sent to Jedi training, ten years ago when Poe was 15 and Ben was 13.

"Listen, will you join me? He is being dropped off in the back so it doesn't scare the people on base. He has on cuffs that block his Force powers but I think it will be good if the first people that see him are people he knows." Poe knew he could say no, he didn't really want to see what Ben had become, but he knew that he had to. He had to see his bestfriend.

"Yes I'll come with you. Will Captain Solo and Master Luke be there too?" Poe inquired.

"Luke and Rey are off training somewhere but I sent him a message and Han is resting right now so it'll just be us and two guards." Leia replied. Her datapad beeped and she quickly checked it. "He's here. Let's go." And with that, they were off.

Leia took them down the path of the underground tunnels, trying to keep away from the people on base. A thousand thoughts raced through Poe's head while on the walk there. Is Ben okay? How did they capture him? Was he alone? Is he injured? Will he talk to me? Will he talk at all? What will the board do? How long until the First Order realize where he is? That one made Poe stop walking for a second.

"General Organa, what about the First Order? I'm sure Snoke will want him back as soon as possible." Poe hurriedly asked. Is it too late to send him back?

"Currently, our intel shows that the First Order has no idea where we are. We have been sending jamming signals from many different systems and planets to keep us hidden very safely. Plus multiply ships in the area have made very sacred deals with us to alert us if a First Order ship is around us. As for Ben, we will keep him secluded well, with Force cuffs on at all times. He may be my son, but currently he is our enemy. We have to make gathering information our first priority. Also Poe, please try to dispel all rumors as much as possible. The last thing we need right now is an uproar. I realize what he has done but if we can bring him back, there is a chance then that we could end this war." Leia ended her statement with a new sense of reassurance. She wanted her son back more than anything, but she was putting the current war ahead of that. Her people needed to be protected at all cost.

Poe shook his head, "While I feel like it would be best not to lie to the folks on base, I do understand that this is very sensitive predicament. Don't worry General, I'll help you." Poe has been struggling the past six months wondering if he can bring his bestfriend back. Poe missed Ben so damn much it felt like there was a hole in his chest. Poe was scared to bring Ben on base, but maybe if he was able to spend time with him, could be bring him back? He felt somewhat insane for thinking of this since Ben had killed thousands of people. But if Darth did it, maybe Ben could too?

Soon they stopped on a small, grass landing area surrounded by trees. Poe had only landed here once, when his ship had started malfunctioning and this was the best area nearby but he knew that no one spent any time back here, so no one would know that Kylo Ren was about to be dropped off. Leia and Poe stood waiting in silence, feeling the tension in the air grow when finally a small cruiser quietly descended from the clouds. The ship looked very new and updated, but with no markings indicating it was Republic or Rebel. It landed without a hitch and a older woman exited the aircraft.

"General Organa," she spoke boldly, bowing as stopped in front of Leia.

"Captain Ives, good to see you again. I greatly appreciate you contacting me and bringing him here. I know it was a great risk. Where did you find him?" Leia asked. 

"It was no problem at all, Ma'am. We found him on Tatooine," Leia perked up when this was mentioned, "lost in the sand mountains. He hasn't said one word since picking him up, but I knew to bring him to you. Do you, ah, have the credits?" Captain Ives responded.

"I have already transferred them into the account you sent, plus a little extra for your discretion. Now I do wish for this transaction to be over, please bring him out." She retorted.

Ives shook her head and then gave a wave to her ship. The ship opened again and two figures came out. One bulky and wide and one tall and skinny. As they drew closer Poe held his breath. Finally they approached them and there was a stillness to the air. Ben walked the whole way with his head down and his hands cuffed together but when he reached Leia and Poe, his head rose slowly up and looked Leia in the eye. 'Well there's the pride I remember' Poe thought.

Leia spoke softly, "Thank you Captain, we will take it from here." Ives bowed and hurried back to her ship along with her partners. Leia never broke eye contact with Ben the whole time. When Ives finally ascended into the air, Ben spoke.

"Hello Mother. How are things?" Ben paused slightly, waiting for an answer. Sensing he wasn't about to get one, he continued. "Now what shall we do? You take me to a cell and interrogate me or I attack this base and return to where I truly belong. Ah and how nice of you to bring a person from my disgusting past, Poe" Ben coldly replied. He was making sure to leave all emotion out of his voice, but without his mask on, Poe could see his facial expression and Ben looked cocky, but fearful. Was Ben fearful of facing his mother? Or fearful of being away from Snoke? Poe just stared at Ben and Ben took his eyes off his mother to stare at Poe. Ben's eyes were shadowed but they were still the same dark, yet sparkling brown Poe remembered. Ben's face slowly softened while looking at Poe, but then Leia spoke. 

"Ben..." Leia paused, searching for the right first words.

"That is not my name anymore. Your precious Ben is dead, Kylo is all that remains." Kylo shot back.

"Fine then Kylo, you are hereby under custody of the Rebel Alliance. You will be kept in a cell until we can decide what to do with you. Every single hour of the day you will have on the Force blocking cuffs and you will be kept underground so Snoke has no ability to sense you. Until you wish to cooperate, this is how you will live. Guards, please take him away." Leia retaliated back. Her general voice was back and it made Kylo flinch. If there is one thing in the world that still has a small amount of affect on Kylo, its his mother. Kylo put his head back down and they guards took him away, not looking at Poe or Leia again.

This was going to be difficult but after seeing this encounter Poe wanted his friend back and he wasn't going to give up. Because Poe isn't a quitter, not when his parents died, not when he failed his first pilot test, not when he he thought his bestfriend was killed, and certainly not when there is a possibility that he is about to get back the person who meant the most to him.


End file.
